onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Maid Marian
|occupation = Tavern co-owner Farmer |species = Human |gender = Female |haircolor = Dark brown |eyecolor = Brown |relatives = seefamily |portrayedby = Christie Laing |firstappearance = Lacey |latestappearance = Lily |latestmention = Only You }} Maid Marian, also known as Woman and Shackled Woman,"Snow Drifts", "There's No Place Like Home", Once Upon a Time, ABC. is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the nineteenth episode of the second season and is portrayed by guest star Christie Laing. She is the main reality version of Maid Marian (Wish Realm). Maid Marian is based on the character of the same name from the Robin Hood ballad. History Marian and Robin fall in love with each other, much to the Sheriff of Nottingham's dismay, because he has feelings for Marian as well. After marrying Marian, Robin retires from life as a thief and opens a tavern to make an honest living. However, they run into trouble when the Sheriff of Nottingham demands tax payments from them within two days or their business will be shut down and Robin will face jail time. To pay off the taxes, Robin agrees to fetch an elixir of the wounded heart from Oz for the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, but he ends up giving it to someone else who needs it more than him. While backed up by his Merry Men, Robin stands up to the Sheriff, taking all of his gold, and distributing it to the peasants. Although impressed, Marian is concerned his life is now endangered since the Sheriff will want him dead as will Rumplestiltskin since he didn't deliver the elixir. Deciding to take his reputation in stride, Robin renames himself Robin Hood. As for Rumplestiltskin, Robin shows Marian a six-leaf clover from Oz that he'll use to glamour himself if he ever runs into the Dark One again. Afterwards, he admits being a thief is who he is and stealing for others makes a bigger difference than stealing for himself. Though he thinks such a life is not good for her, Marian decides to stay as long as she can be with him. At some point, Marian meets Will, who asks her why she is willing to do so much for Robin. Marian states her belief that there is goodness in Robin, and because true love is something one should always fight for. While Marian is heavily pregnant and very ill, Robin risks his life by breaking into the castle of the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, to steal a healing wand. He escapes after the castle maid, Belle, takes pity on him and lets him go. On his way out, Robin pilfers the wand and later uses it to heal Marian. As the couple happily reunite, a stray arrow from Rumplestiltskin nearly hits them, forcing the two to flee on horseback. Marian gives birth to a son, Roland. Sometime after this, unknown circumstances transpire, in which she gains knowledge about Snow White's hideout. Eventually, Marian is captured by the Queen, and then is displayed to local villagers as an example of what happens to those who assist Snow White. Due to Marian's refusal to divulge the bandit's location, she is sentenced to execution by tomorrow. As the Queen walks away, Marian expresses pity for her, believing she is cruel because of not having either family or love in her life. The Queen retorts that Marian knows nothing about her wants or desires, and instead takes satisfaction in her prisoner's upcoming death. Original Timeline= Imprisoned in the Queen's castle, Marian spends a night in jail before being executed in the morning. It is not clear if Robin is aware of how she died, as in his recollections, he blames himself for putting Marian in harm's way during a job that led to her death. |-|Alternate Timeline= While spending the night as a prisoner in the Queen's castle, Marian sees another woman, Princess Leia, hauled into the cell next to hers. Marian relates fears about never seeing her family again and that perhaps they already think she is already dead. She tells Leia they are set to be executed in the morning, so the latter breaks both of them out of the prison. They succeed in leaving and regrouping with Prince Charles and Prince Charming only to witness Snow White's faux execution. Later, Prince Charles expresses concerns to Leia about saving Marian since she was supposed to die, and her existence may alter other people's lives. To solve the issue, Leia intends to take Marian with them to the future. When Marian learns of this, she is suspicious and resists their plan, until Emma swiftly knocks her out. For the few moments while Emma and Hook are away chasing after Prince Charming and Snow White at the Troll Bridge, Zelena kills an unconscious Marian and then uses a six leaf clover to gain her form. After Emma succeeds in opening a portal, she and Hook bring the person they believe to be Marian with them to the present. }} With the real Marian dead, Zelena continues to masquerade as her in order to wreck havoc on Robin Hood and Regina's budding romance as well as manipulate Mr. Gold into helping her obtain her happy ending. When Regina, Emma and Lily arrive in New York, Zelena finally sheds her Marian disguise and reveals herself to Robin. }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Storybook Notes *An illustration of Marian and Robin Hood in Henry's storybook, is accompanied by a story about how they met.File:407TurnThePage.png File:407MarianRobinStorybook.png Half the text appears on-screen (though a few words are blurred), while the rest appears on a prop page which was auctioned off online in October 2019. (Photograph) The missing text (blurred or off-screen) is set in fuchsia, or, in the case of links, underlined: 'R'obin was back on his feet in a dash. He and the Merry Men pursued the robed figure through the forest. Though the figure was quick, knew these woods well, as they served as his home. Robin caught up to the figure, but as he knocked it to the ground, the figure's hood dropped to reveal the most beautiful woman that Robin had ever seen The woman told Robin Hood that her name was Maid Marian. Her parents were so poor they could not afford the evil Sheriff's taxes. Instead, Instead, they gave the Sheriff all they had of any value -- her hand in marriage. Marian begged Robin Hood. If her carriage did not arrive at the Sheriff's castle by daybreak, her parents lives would pay the forfeit. "I shall ransom you." said Robin Hood. "I'm sure you will fetch a fine bounty. "Then the stories are true." replied Marian," They say there is a thief in Nottingham who is as selfish as the Sheriff himself. Our people are starving and while the Sheriff takes from one pocket, Robin Hood and the Merry Men Men steal from the other." Robin Hood had never thought of his crimes in this manner before, and for the first time, someone had told him the truth about how he was regarded in Nottingham. Through he was a proud man, he allowed Marian's car- riage to continue that night, albeit only after strip- ing of her purse. However, in the intervening days, he could not forget Marian's face, nor the words she had spoken. They were the first thing he thought of when he awoke and the last thing he thought of before he slept. When he looked in the mirror, all he saw was a selfish thief, no better than the Sheriff of Nottingham. And the thought of Marian being forced to marry the Sheriff did not sit well with him either. Robin Hood woved never to steal for himself again. Hre would only steal from the rich and give to the poor. He would make himself a man worthy of Marian's love. And that is exactly what Robin did. For many years, Robin Hood and the Merry Men fought valiantly for the people of Nottingham. After defeating the Sher- iff, Robin Hood rescued Marian and married her. In this way did Marian's love change Robin Hood from a thief into a man of honor, and they lived happily ever after. The End |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *Among the numerous pictures and cut-outs pinned to the wall in Henry's room is "The King joins the hands of Robin Hood and Maid Marian"File:720GotItMom!.png File:614Desnake.png by the English artist and book illustrator Walter Crane, from Henry Gilbert's novel Robin Hood and the Men of the Greenwood (1912). Costume Notes *Maid Marian's dress in "Snow Drifts" was supposed to be a "beautiful" gown, but it wasn't used for this episode. *The blouse Marian wears while working as a waitress in her husband's tavernFile:417Huh.png is the same garment worn by Alice in "Beauty",File:704WatchingHenry.png "Pretty in Blue",File:708LookSoYoung.png "The Eighth Witch"File:710GiveItToMe.png and "The Girl in the Tower".File:714ThatsHim.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *Robin and Marian's Tavern References }}ru:Мэриан nl:Marian fr:Marianne Category:Female Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters